Snapshot
by swirlheart
Summary: Hitsugaya takes a nap on a couch and Rangiku comes in with a camera. But Hitsugaya is acting very strangely in his sleep. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I will never own Bleach! (or will I..? No I won't!) XD

Hitsugaya let out a much bigger yawn than he did a few minutes ago. Orihime's house wasn't the best place to do work, but he just had to make due until this assignment was over. He had spent the last three days awake getting stronger and fighting off Hollows and now it seemed that all that work had finally caught up to him. He looked over at the other side of the room. That couch was too inviting. And Rangiku wasn't going to be back from shopping for a few hours if her knew anything about her. Maybe a quick nap wouldn't hurt…

He sat down on the couch and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

~*~*~*~

"Oh, what a day! The world of the living has so many great stores to choose from! So many cute shops and…" Rangiku stopped in the doorway. She wasn't expecting this.

Her adorable captain was sound asleep on the couch, laying flat on his back and snoring lightly.

_Oh, he's so cute! _She threw herself onto the floor next to the couch and watched him sleep.

_It's about time he took a break. All that hard work seems to have finally caught up to him. He's all tuckered out!_

Rangiku crept closer to her captain and peered down at his sleeping form. _Damn, he's just so cute! _Even the toughest of men's hearts would surely melt at the cuteness of her slumbering captain. With his delicate fluttering eyelashes to his slightly parted lips and his slow deep breaths… who wouldn't coo at the sight of him?

Although, he was looking a bit chilly laying exposed on the couch like that. Rangiku pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over her captain. He stirred slightly but settled back down and wrapped the covers about himself, never waking up.

_AWW! He's so adorable! _She sat by the side of the couch and watched him sleep. _The poor guy must be exhausted. Why did he always insist on working until he passed out? _Unable to resist, Rangiku ran her long fingers threw his snowy white hair. He didn't even twitch. In fact, he seemed to relax at her gentle touch the longer it went on.

That was it. He was being too cute. Rangiku stood up and ran to find a camera. She hurried downstairs and opened random drawers and cupboards until she finally found a camera and scurried back upstairs hopping that he was still in that same position as before.

To her utmost joy, he was. Laying half on his side, his head tilted just so, Hitsugaya was the picture of cuteness.

She held up her camera and took the picture. She got even closer and took another. Then she held her face close to his and took another snapshot.

Hitsugaya moaned and rolled over onto his other side.

Oblivious to the danger, Rangiku clicked the camera again.

As the light flashed, Hitsugaya shifted and began to stir.

Rangiku held her breath, frozen in place.

Her white-haired captain sat up slowly and yawned. He didn't say a word, nor did he even open his eyes.

"C-Captain?"

His lashes fluttered at the familiar title. "Hmm?"

"Are… you awake?"

He gave a sleepy shrug.

Judging from his dangling head and closed eyes, it was a safe bet that he wasn't. Not completely, at least. Perhaps he was sleepwalking? No, then he would be walking around. Sleep-sitting? Was there such a thing? Maybe he was just half asleep? Rangiku wasn't sure, but one thing was for sure: her captain was definitely out of it.

She moved closer and whispered softly, "Cap- I mean… Hitsugaya?" She knew he hated it when people called him by his name instead of his title. That would get his attention for sure.

To her utter surprise, he was unfazed by it and responded with a drowsy, "Hmm?"

"You're still tired aren't you?"

He yawned sleepily and nodded his dangling head. He licked his lips. "'M fursty…"

She blinked. "Huh?" She gave it some thought then, "Oh! You're _thirsty_."

He nodded again. "Water p'ease…" he mumbled thickly.

"OK, I'll get you some water. Just wait right there and don't move."

"Ok…"

She ran down to the kitchen, poured him a glass of water and hurried back upstairs. She presented him the glass. "Here you go."

"T'ank you…" He groped drowsily for the glass with a sluggish arm.

Rangiku frowned. There was no way he was going to be able to hold the glass with such a slack grip. "Both hands, Hitsugaya," she advised.

"Mmm… ok…" He reached up with both hands and took the glass from her. He sipped the cool water down slowly, never once opening his eyes. Rangiku helped him gulp down the last remaining drops and took the glass away. Hitsugaya yawned in return. He started to lay back down, but Rangiku stopped him.

"Wait." She threw out an arm to support his back and used her free hand to grab a nearby pillow. She fluffed it up and set it down behind him. "Ok."

"Mmm."

Just as he was about to lay down, a thought occurred to her.

"But before you do, could you do something for me?"

Hitsugaya supported himself on his elbow and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "Hmm?" he grunted tiredly.

She held up the camera. "Could you give me a kiss good-night?"

A moment passed. Then another.

"Sure."

Rangiku squealed in delight and turned her head to the side offering her cheek to him. Hitsugaya leaned forward, lips puckered. Eyes still closed, he gave her a sweet peck on the cheek. The camera flashed the moment he made contact.

"Thank you, Captain!" she chirped. "That was very sweet of you!"

He yawned again and laid back down. "Sure… no prob'm…" He snuggled under the blanket and slipped effortlessly into a deep slumber.

_Oh, shoot! I should have gotten him to kiss me on the lips! _She turned back only to find her captain fast asleep, cocooned under the warm blanket. _Oh, well… I'll let this one slide_.

After all, she did get a few good shots in without him knowing. And she couldn't wait to see the last snapshot she took.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

What did you think? Nice reviews please!

I might do a second part to this, depending on how many reviews I get.

Thanks! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Discovery:**

Rangiku thumbed through her developed photos with a satisfied smile on her face. She had never seen her captain so cute before. He was downright adorable.

After she had taken the picture of the 'forbidden kiss', she had taken the liberty of taking a few more cute, if not slightly demeaning, pictures of her captain. She had found one of Orihime's stuffed animals in the bedroom and placed the pink bunny under Hitsugaya's arm as he slept. To her great joy, he actually started to cuddle with it in his sleep. He rubbed his face against the pink fur and hugged it close to his chest. Of course that just screamed for a picture to be taken. For someone who claimed to hate anything childish or cute, he sure was holding that bunny awful close. He seemed to like to cuddle with stuffed animals while he slept. A few minutes later, however, when he rolled over onto his other side the bunny slipped from his grip and onto the floor next to the couch. Maybe that was a good thing. Having to explain why a pink bunny was tucked under his arm when he eventually woke up wouldn't be fun.

But that wasn't the only thing she did. Oh, no. As he lay on his side facing her, she had somehow managed to pry his lips apart and insert his thumb between his teeth. It really did look like he was sucking his thumb. But to her disappointment, he didn't keep it there for very long. At least she managed to get a good snapshot of that before he moved.

There were so many cute, secret pictures, but the kiss was her new personal favorite. She loved that one. It was just so cute and sweet! Hitsugaya should be groggy more often.

Speaking of which, Hitsugaya was beginning to stir.

Rangiku quickly hid the photos in her hand face down on the table and looked over her shoulder just as he sat up with a soft moan.

Hitsugaya rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn.

"Finally awake, Captain?" she asked innocently.

"Erm..?" He blinked drowsily at her and scratched the back of his head. "Mmm… yeah…" As he stretched, his aqua eyes scanned the room as if looking for something. "What time is it?"

"About 6:30."

"That late? I fell asleep at about 2:00 in the afternoon."

"You must have been tired. You need to sleep more often and rest up for the upcoming battles ahead." Rangiku watched her captain as he kept his eyes glued to the covers over his legs. "Something wrong, sir?"

He shrugged. "It's nothing. I just had a strange dream, that's all."

"Oh?" Now she was interested. "Do tell, do tell! What was it about?"

He grunted. "Ah, it was very strange…" He turned away, running a hand through his tarnished hair. "I dreamt that I was being served by a maid. She gave me some water and fluffed my pillows…"

Rangiku's eyes widened. He wouldn't be associating his dreams with reality, would he?

"Then I dreamt that I shared a kiss with a woman."

He was! She was dead meat…

"Wh… what did she look like?" she asked hesitantly.

"I don't know. I didn't see her face." He looked at her. "What does it matter, anyway? It was just a dream."

"Uh, yes! Right, of course…" She turned away. "But sometimes… subconsciously…" She trailed off, fearing she may say too much. He mustn't find out…

Hitsugaya's eyes fell to the pictures facedown on the table under Rangiku's hand. "What are those?"

She flinched. "What?"

"Those. In your hand." He pointed.

"Nothing. It's personal," she lied.

Histugaya was about to dismiss it when he realized something. Nothing was ever personal for Rangiku. She always had to blab about something and share, even if it was something embarrassing. Hell, if she could openly discuss her breasts in public, _nothing_ was personal. The only time it was 'personal' was when it had something to do with…

His face turned stern. "Let me see those."

"No."

"That wasn't a request, Matsumoto. I mean _now_." He stretched out his hand. "Hand them over."

She turned her back to him, hiding the pictures in her hand. "S- sorry Captain. But these are personal. I can't let you see them."

"Give them to me now!" he demanded. As he lunged, Rangiku jumped to her feet.

"I can't let you see these!"

"As your captain, I order you to hand them over to me now!"

Now this was rather demeaning. As Rangiku stood on her toes holding the pictures at arm's length, Hitsugaya had to jump up and down with his arms stretched out as far as they would go. How humiliating. An elite captain reduced to a jumping bean. Why did his subordinate have to be twice his size?

He tired to climb over her by clawing his way up her body and onto her shoulder. She quickly turned the pictures the other way and bucked him off her larger body. Next, he grabbed her legs and tripped her. Once her tall body hit the floor, he jumped on her stomach and straddled her.

"Now give me those pictures this second, Matsumoto! I'm not joking with you!"

"No! I can't let you!" There was only one thing she could do in this position and Hitsugaya wasn't going to like it. Thinking fast, Rangiku quickly stuffed the photos down her low-cut shirt.

Hitsugaya's hand started to follow but quickly froze once he realized where they had disappeared to. His face turned slightly pink. Rangiku breathed a sigh of relief. There was no way he was going to go in after them… right?

He frowned. "Matsumoto…" he breathed. "Don't think anything less of me. Just remember that you forced my hand!" Her eyes widened.

Shutting his eyes, Hitsugaya plunged his hand between her large breasts to fish them out.

Meanwhile, Ikkaku and Yumichika were making their way up the stairs toward the room carrying a ton of grocery bags. They were just outside the door when they heard Rangiku yelp.

Yumichika looked at Ikkaku. "What was that?"

"Eh, I'm sure it's nothing," he shrugged. "She probably broke a nail or something."

He slid the door open.

"Hey, guys, we brought din- Oh, my God!"

Hitsugaya was straddling Rangiku's hips, hand digging through her shirt.

"I'm not playing with you, Matsumoto! I want them!"

"Oh! Cap- Captain! That t- tickles! St- stop it!"

"Take them out now! I mean it!"

"I can't! It's private!"

"I want to see them! Give them to me!"

"NO!"

"Don't make me come in there after them!"

Hitsugaya, now aware of a new presence, looked up and froze.

Ikkaku and Yumichika were standing in the doorway, eyes wide as saucers and slack jawed. They were staring at him in, what appeared to be, a state of disbelieving shock.

Suddenly, Ikkaku broke out into hysterics. "Why, Captain! You sly dog, you!"

"Oh, my…" Was all Yumichika could say.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Now I know why you wanted us to go on patrol so bad! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

What were they talking about? Hitsugaya looked down at his hand which was still stuffed down his subordinate's shirt. His face turned bright red and jumped back away from her. Rangiku scrambled back up.

"It's nothing like that!" he snapped.

"Right… Sure it was…" Ikkaku said smugly.

"I understand, sir," Yumichika said. "Sometimes… men have certain needs, no matter how young."

Hitsugaya jumped up and pulled Yumichika and the still laughing Ikkaku down to his level and growled, "Shut up this instant, you two!" He banged their heads together and stood over their crumpled forms. "It was nothing like that. She's hiding photos from me in her shirt and I was just trying to get them back from her. That's all!"

"Right…" Yumichika groaned. "Whatever you say…"

Still glaring at the snowy-haired boy, Ikkaku had to ask, "Just what were these pictures of anyway?"

"I don't know. She won't let me see them."

Yumichika looked down. "Hey, what's this?"

"What's what?"

He held up a single photograph. "This."

Rangiku gasped.

She dug out the photos in her shirt and looked at them. All together she had taken about seven pictures. Now she only held five. _Hitsugaya must've knocked a few of them out during our struggle!_ She realized. But which one was Yumichika holding?

His eyes widened. "Oh… Oh, my..!" He started to crack up. "Oh, wow!"

Which one? Which one?!

Ikkaku leaned over to steal a peek. The second his eyes fell on it, he went right back into hysterics. "Oh-ho-ho man!" he managed to choke out. "Oh, Hitsugaya! I'll never look at you the same way again!"

For the love of God, which one did he have?!

"I had no idea that you sucked your thumb!"

"WHAT?!" Hitsugaya rushed over and looked at the photographic proof. "I most certainly do NOT suck my thumb! That picture was staged!" He turned to the only female in the room. "Matsumoto!"

"I'm sorry, Captain…" she said quietly. "You just looked so cute and sweet laying there that I just had to… I'm sorry."

"You better be!" He snapped.

As he started to rant and scold her, Rangiku turned her back to them and started to thumb through the remaining photos in her hand. Which ones did she have? And which one was still on the loose for them to find?

Let's see…There was the one of him asleep on the couch when she walked in with the camera… and there's the close-up of that. Here's the one where she was next to his face. The bunny one, and the last one she had was of him laying on his side. Wait… That was all five in her hand wasn't it? And if Yumichika had the one of him sucking his thumb, then the one still on the loose was…

Oh, no!

She searched the floor for any signs of it. She had to find the forbidden kiss before anyone else did, especially Hitsugaya. But where was it? She couldn't see it anywhere. Where could it possibly be?

"Well, we brought dinner anyway," Ikkaku went on. He put the bags on the table. "Dig in if you want any 'cause I'm starting now. I'm starved."

They all sat down at the table to eat, but Rangiku couldn't relax. Where was that final picture? She had to find it and fast!

There came a small crinkling noise from the floor where Hitsugaya stood. "What the..?" He looked down. He had just stepped on something. "What's this?" he asked holding up a slightly crumpled photograph.

Rangiku's face fell in a silent scream. _NOOOO!_

Hitsugaya held the photo in his hand and examined it. A second later, his face turned pale and his jaw dropped. It was a mixture of shock and rage. His wide aqua eyes remained glued to the picture which shook in his trembling hand.

"Thi… This is…"

Rangiku slowly made her way toward the only exit. She knew what that was and wanted no part of what was about to come next.

"What is it? What?" Ikkaku and Yumichika hurried over and peeked at the picture in the captain's hand.

It was a picture of him and Rangiku. She was smiling at the camera, her head turned, exposing her cheek to her captain. Hitsugaya had his eyes closed and was planting his puckered lips softly and sweetly on her cheek…

… in a tender kiss.

After the initial shock, the two burst out laughing. They had to hold themselves up against each other from laughing so hard.

"Aw..! Isn't that sweet?" Ikkaku laughed, wiping tears away.

"My ribs are killing me!" Yumichika gasped. "Oh, man..! What possessed you to do that in front of the camera?!"

"I didn't!" Hitsugaya bellowed, finally coming back to himself.

"Then how do you explain _that_?" Ikkaku asked pointing to the photo.

"I don't know!" He stared at the photo in disbelief. "I must have been out of it when she took this."

"Maybe you were sleepwalking," Yumichika suggested.

"I don't sleepwalk!"

"And I suppose you don't suck your thumb either…"

"Shut it, Ikkaku!"

"Well, she got you to kiss her… She's smarter than she looks."

"Yeah! Now we know what you're like when you're overtired."

Hitsugaya turned back to the table, but Rangiku was long gone. She had managed to crawl out of the room and fled during the confusion.

His face turned red with boiling rage.

"MATSUMOTO!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So how was it? Nice reviews please!

Thanx for reading! XD


End file.
